Sombrilla
by Adigium21
Summary: Viñeta. Jessamine siempre odiaría esa sombrilla, porque representaba lo que siempre había repudiado de su ser. No era una cazadora de sombras, y nunca lo sería. Pero, ahora Nate necesitaba ayuda. Y el Ángel sabía que ella tendría que hacerlo. UBICADO EN EL LIBRO "CLOCKWORK ANGEL".


**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola, seguidores de Cassandra Clare!

Bueno, les traigo un pequeño fragmento que tuve que escribir. La idea, los diálogos, no dejaron de rondar mi cabeza hasta que los "plasmé" en el ordenador. Digamos que es una escena que bien habría podido ser agregada al libro original. Es lo primero que escribo de esta saga, por lo que puede no ser la mejor historia del mundo. Sin embargo, espero que les guste.

Esta historia estaría situada entre los capítulos 17 y 18 de _Clockwork Angel, _reflejando algunas ideas de Jessamine; la chica es mi personaje favorito. O bueno, una de mis favoritas…

**Disclaimer:** No, "Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes" (o, en inglés, _The Infernal Devices_) no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a C. Clare y mi copia de _Clockwork Angel_ es de la editorial DESTINO. Yo solo hago esto por el placer de escribir por un rato.

* * *

Jessamine vio salir a Tessa de la habitación con una expresión de fastidio. En serio, ¿acaso la chica no podía ocultar un poco más discretamente lo que sentía por el bruto de Will? Ciertamente, le hacían falta algunas lecciones de clase y refinamiento. Bueno, el que no estuviera le permitía pasar más tiempo con Nate. El guapo Nate. Vale, no era el tipo más listo, habiendo caído en manos de los subterráneos, pero se lo podía perdonar.

Nate comenzó a acariciar sus mechones de cabello rubio, y la chica sonrió con deleite. Sabía lo que vendría después: el hombre la tomaría de la mano y le diría que es encantadora, que desea vivir con ella. Ella renunciaría a los cazadores de sombras y por fin sería libre, por fin podría deshacerse de ese "destino", que ella veía más como una maldición.

Escuchó en el piso de hasta abajo un sonido como de disparo. Confundida, porque nadie en el Instituto portaba armas de fuego, se puso de pie. No deseaba hacerlo, pero algo en su interior la obligó a ir a ver qué sucedía.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Nate.

—No te preocupes. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Otro golpe sordo se oyó, y Jessamine comprendió que las cosas no iban bien. Caminó apresuradamente al pasillo y se asomó por el barandal. Vio a Sophie, encima de Agatha, apretando unos pañuelos sobre su pecho, tratando de detener la sangre. Vio a Tessa, empujando la puerta para tratar de cerrarla, sin conseguirlo. Cuando entró el primer autómata, perdió el aliento. Después, vinieron los siguientes. Eran demasiados, y la rubia podía sentir cómo el sudor frío empapaba su nuca. Sus sentidos de cazadora de sombras se activaron, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente.

—¡Señorita Lovelace! —gritó Thomas, con una espada en la mano—. Debe esconderse…

Jessamine abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el hombre.

—Thomas, ve al salón, con Nate, y cuídalo. Ya vuelvo.

—¿A dónde va? —contestó el sirviente, cuando vio que la chica corría hacia el otro lado, levantando sus faldas de muselina. Jessamine no contestó.

La chica corrió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó contra ella y trató de tranquilizarse. Cuando lo logró, buscó con la mirada; el único objeto que siempre había detestado cargar, pero que ahora le iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Se puso de rodillas, mirando debajo de su cama, y la encontró. La sombrilla que Henry le había dado, floreada y bordada de _electrum_. Seguía manchada por la sangre del trasgo que habían encontrado en el parque, pero lo ignoró. A pesar de que era hermosa y funcional, ejemplificaba lo que siempre había detestado, desde que sus padres habían muerto.

Ella no era una cazadora de sombras, y nunca lo sería. Jamás permitiría que la convirtieran en un ser tan abominable. Prefería la muerte a tener que enfrentar demonios y trasgos todo el tiempo. Pero, ahora Nate necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba que alguien lo protegiera. Y el Ángel sabía que ella tendría que hacerlo. Aun cuando eso significara entrar a esta oscura parte en su interior, a su instinto de asesina.

Porque Nate lo valía, era más que obvio. Se volvería una mercenaria por el hombre que _quería_.

Con resolución, tomó el mango del objeto, se puso de pie y corrió a encontrarse con Thomas y Nate, que ya estaban afuera. Juntos, corrieron hasta la escalera, viendo al ejército de autómatas frente a Tessa. Jessie cubrió a Nate con su delicado cuerpo. Sí, lo protegería, a toda costa.

—¡Sophie! —escuchó que Thomas gritaba—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Jessamine agarró con fuerza su sombrilla y se preparó.

* * *

¿Comentarios, críticas constructivas?

**Adigium21**


End file.
